


Prayer to a dying god

by Illumina



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Friendship, Gods, Light Angst, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, No Beta, No Romance, Other, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, We die like endermen, screeching our lungs out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumina/pseuds/Illumina
Summary: Fundy's marriage goes wrong, the two Gods have a talk and Technoblade does something good for once.Technoblade and Dream are an iconic duo, you can not change my mind. Also, they are Gods. Because I want that to be a thing.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & GeorgeNotFound, Floris | Fundy & Technoblade, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 370





	Prayer to a dying god

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT SHIP FUNDY AND DREAM, THIS IS A PLATONIC MARRIAGE WHICH SOUNDS STUPID BUT eH. Fundy deserves happiness. I repeat. THIS IS ALL PLATONIC. Yes, they kiss, but it's more of a "truth- or dare" kind of kiss? Y'know, a non-romantic one, a quick meaningless thing between friends, quick smooch from your homie on the lips. We have all done that before, let's be honest here.

Fundy doesn’t know where it all went wrong, can’t even register anything after George punched him so hard that he fell to the ground. And then the bastard had the audacity to go further, grab Dream and drag him away, Dream -a man who Fundy would rather describe as a God than a mere mortal- let himself be dragged away as if he were a doll. Empty, soulless, unable to prevent it.

The wedding couldn’t possibly get worse, the young hybrid chanted, a silent prayer to any God that was willing to listen. Wilbur helped him to his feet, saying something that Fundy wasn’t able to properly register, though Fundy might have fallen right back onto the floor when he heard Tommy shout “Did he just kiss you, Dream?!”, in the loudest and most obnoxious voice a teen could possibly muster and gasps rang through the room, the church, a holy and safe place. Fundy choked out a soft “What?” and Tommy added another question as if to fuel the fire he had started, crushing Fundy's heart to burning coal. “Did you pull away?”

Dream didn’t answer, but George did, repeating “He didn’t.” As if the man were a broken recorder unable to do anything else but play the same track over and over again until everyone got tired of it. Fundy stepped towards his fiancee, watched Dream step back. He ignored Sapnap's angry shouts as he ran over and went after a now screaming George. Fundy would be lying if he said that George's screams of absolute terror didn’t bring him joy. “Dream? Is that true? “, he questioned, voice shaky and vulnerable. Dream flinched, wrapping his arms around himself as he stepped away from the crowd and further into the corner. “I-“He cut himself off, looked at the crowd, at Fundy and then he bolted. He picked up his dress to make it easier for himself and then right towards the crowd, aiming for a person -Ranboo- who screamed in alarm and jumped to the side to hide behind Eret, ducking down so that was even possible. 

No one moved for a few seconds until Fundy realised what was wrong and ran after Dream, out of the church and down the -partly destroyed- paths. For a man wearing heels and a wedding dress -only because Fundy begged him to-, Dream was surprisingly fast.

“Dream!”, he shouted and the other stumbled, turned his head and then somehow managed to run even faster, towards the portal. As soon as it was in reach, Dream threw himself forward into it and was gone. Fundy shouted his name again, but he knew that it was useless because Dream would be long gone by the time he reached the portal. He slowed down, lungs aching and chest heaving as he came to a stop. 

Dream didn’t come back and Fundy wished that he wasn’t that disappointed, felt stupid for being so excited, for spending so much time on this when, in the end, it was never meant to be.

Dream landed face-first on the ground, scraping his exposed elbows and dirtying his white dress before he pushed himself up and forced himself to continue running, away from L'manburg and into the forest, climbing up into a tree at some point because he couldn’t run in these shoes and immediately curling up into a ball as he was at the top. Fuck. He fucked up. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, he hadn’t expected Fundy to go all out, to make it all amazing, and perfect and serious. He had expected the wedding to be more of a joke, would have been fine with that since the marriage was never meant to be serious in the first place, but the man had prepared an entirely well-built world and it had been way more than a guy like Dream deserved after everything he had done. 

And Dream had fucking ruined it all. He had ruined everything, he always ruins everything he puts his damned, tainted hands on and everyone had been so disappointed- Fundy had been so disappointed. He swallowed, looked at the ring, the ring Fundy had given him when he proposed and felt even worse. He didn’t deserve this. None of this. He didn’t deserve anything Fundy had given him, didn’t deserve Fundy. With trembling fingers, he pulled it off, tossed it away and brought his knees up to his chest until he could hide his head. He didn’t even realise he was crying until he watched the tears drip down onto the dress -the dress Fundy made for him- from the edges of his mask. He sobbed.

“Never expected to find you wearing a dress after throwing a ring at me. If this is your way of proposing to me, I am sorry Dream, but you are not my type and Technoblade never marries!”  
Dream felt ready to fucking wrap his hands around the fella's throat and just straight-up murder him right here and now because the timing was awful and—Dream sobbed again, curling into himself in a pathetic attempt to just disappear and pretend that he wasn’t even present. Technoblade had never been one for social cues.

The branch he was sitting on dipped all of a sudden and a new sob mixed with a yelp, resulting in a choked-out squeak. “Something tells me that this ring ain’t meant for me. “, Technoblade said and Dream looked up to watch the Blood God hold up the desired item between his index fingers. “Not complaining though, I like gold-“, Dream snatched the ring back before Technoblade could say anything else. He didn’t dare to put it on again. “What the fuck is- What- What the fuck. I thought I am the annoying one but clearly, I was wrong. “, he hissed and silence threatened to settle between them but Techno snorted. “I’m sorry, I can’t really take my greatest self-proclaimed enemy seriously while he is sitting in a tree wearing a wedding dress, no armour or weapons in sight. You crying is a bonus. “

Dream swiftly kicked Techno out of the tree.

“Double bonus, you’re wearing heels.", the other piped up again. " Never thought I would live long enough to see it happen, but you’ve finally lost your marbles! Your sacrifices will all belong to me now! Blood for the Blood God!”, the other man cackled and climbed back up. Dream's lips didn’t even twitch and he merely wrapped his arms around himself, swallowing another sob. “You usually at least attempt to stroke my ego by fake-laughing. What’s up?”, Technoblade asked and the masked man couldn’t understand how this dumbhead wasn’t getting it. “Can't you just leave me alone for once?”, he muttered. “Eh. I’ll pass, I'm good here."

Dream kicked him again.

“I stood up Fundy. At our wedding. Or rather, I ran away like an idiot after my plan went wrong. It wasn’t supposed to go like this. “, he mumbled and Techno made a confused sound and added a “Please, elaborate. “

“Fundy proposed to me a while ago. We spent some time together before that, got along great, considered him a friend. George and Fundy didn’t get along and so one day Fundy deadass just- he just walked up to me and went “Hey, wanna go on a movie date with me?”. And I said no. Like several times, but then at some point, I just agreed and it was really nice. He proposed that day, said he wanted a platonic marriage to piss off George and I agreed because I thought it was hilarious. “, he paused when he heard the pinkette hum. Techno nodded. “It is, it is. Continue.” 

“And then I was starting to regret it. First of all, Fundy was in L'manburg and no one there likes me, then he was related to Wilbur and that made me feel-“, he paused and rubbed his arms, avoiding eye contact even though Techno couldn’t see his eyes anyway. “I don’t know. Besides, I didn’t know what Fundy would be expecting or if he wanted to see my face. He is such a great guy and I was afraid I would spoil his impression of me. That he wouldn’t want to be friends anymore. I freaked myself out and it just got worse the more time passed. And at some point, I couldn’t take it anymore.  
I asked George to object at the wedding, make it funny and lighthearted so that we could all have a good laugh, stay friends and just forget about it. But then on the wedding day, I join a world and it's a fucking masterpiece. Someone put a lot of time and effort into that, Fundy included stuff that he knew I would like, it wasn’t just stupid cheesy shit. That's surprisingly what made it so-so sickeningly sweet. And I wanted to call it off. But I couldn’t get to George because he arrived late and Fundy was with me the entire time. And then the actual thing started, we said our vows and everything -Fundy’s was beautiful- and George didn’t say anything when the objection bit came up. “, he took a deep breath and shuddered. A dry chuckle left Dream's mouth.

“So, I thought he had the same opinion and I stopped worrying and then he objected, fucking punched Fundy, dragged me to a corner and leaned close to me to whisper something in my ear and Tommy- Tommy that fucking stupid little brat just goes “Did you two kiss?” or something like that, I don’t know, I never listen to the child. And then he just makes it worse and everyone is looking at me and then Fundy asked if it was true. And Techno, he sounded so fucking sad. And I wanted to say that- I- I wanted to apologise, to say I didn’t, but everyone was looking at me and talking and I-.. I ran. Like a coward. “

Technoblade whistled. “That was a lot more than I expected. “, he said and Dream choked out a laugh. “Yeah. Could have been shorter if I were as smart as they all say I am. “, he muttered and this time, Techno was the one to kick him. “So, you want to marry him?”, he asks casually and Dream shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I? Fundy is an amazing friend. “Techno hummed “Must run in the family.”, and then sighed. “Well, I am no therapist and since you’re not going to give me my gold, I will be on my way. “, he said and placed water before pulling out his trident and propelling himself into the air. Dream watched him go and then simply curled back into himself, not feeling like leaving his little hiding spot until everyone was back and asleep so that no one could witness him running around in the dress. It would remind them all of the wedding that he was trying to erase from his memories. 

The sounds of the night were oddly calming or maybe he had just tired himself out. Dream desperately wanted to just fall asleep and wake up from this hellish nightmare. His eyes fluttered shut and Dream was ready to have a good sleep when suddenly something crashed into his branch and he lost his balance. Dream screamed -a very manly high-pitched scream- as he fell out of the tree and right into someone's arms. He stared right at Techno who stood under the tree and it took Dream a few seconds to realise that someone was holding him right now. And that someone wasn’t Technoblade. He looked up and made eye-contact with Fundy who grinned at him. “Hey, babe. “

Dream screamed again.

He immediately started squirming because no, he wasn’t ready for this conversation and Fundy almost dropped him when Dream tried to kick him. “Hey, I could say that you’re not happy to see your husband. “Husband. Dream stopped. “I- but we- “ 

“George didn’t really follow your plan and now we are stuck together and married. “Dream blinked and chuckled. “Yeah, he did object really late-“He paused. Wait a second. “What. WHAT. “, he said and Fundy laughed freely. Dream would be lying if he said that hearing his friend’s happiness in that laugh didn't warm his heart. “Techno spilt the beans for a certain prize. “Dream looked back at Techno. That fucker seriously just gave it all away for some riches. Dream was going to strangle him as soon as he was out of this dress and had his armour and weapons.

No one moved until Dream started struggling again. “You bacon bitch! You’re dead! So dead. The second I get my hands on you, I will-“, he paused when a hand carefully moved his mask to press a kiss to the corner of his lips. Dream was certain that his touch-starved brain exploded at that very second. “And now it's official. “, he said and put Dream down with a grin. The other man stared at him and Fundy's smile became gentle. “Where is the ring?”, he asked and Dream opened his fist, unable to form words. The hybrid took it and slipped it onto Dream's finger. “Best friends forever!”, he cheered and Dream wheezed, ignoring how his body filled with affection. They could stay friends after all.

“Hey, husband. “, Fundy said and Dream was concerned about the condition of his lungs as he wheezed again. “Yes- yes, husband?”, he mocked and the other hummed. “Techno told me how you said a lot of good things about me, but he didn’t go into detail. Care to-“Dream flushed and stepped away. Techno just had to go all out. He let ender-peals appear in his hand. “Did you hear that? Sounds like I gotta stop George from dying to Sapnap! “, he turned, threw the pearl and disappeared into the night.

“You're a coward, Dream! A coward!”, Technoblade shouted half-heartedly with a fist raised to the sky as they watched Dream disappear. 

Fundy noted that for a God who had appeared to be dying of sadness, he looked beyond sacred when the moonlight hit him. Dream was a God Fundy would be willing to bow down to and worship.


End file.
